Sansho
|movie debut = ''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone |Race = Makyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 761 |Address = Garlic Jr.'s fortress |FamConnect = }} is one of Garlic Jr.'s original trio of henchmen in Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone. Appearance He had long red-purple sideburns, a muscular body type, and a head that somewhat resembles a pickle. Personality Sansho is the strong and silent type of the group. Biography ''Dead Zone'' Sansho is first seen when he attacks Piccolo with Ginger and Nicky while he was in the middle of training. He and his comrades then kidnap Gohan at Goku's House in order to have the Dragon Ball on his hat. Later, Sansho and Ginger find and bring the last Dragon Balls to Garlic Jr. who then summons Shenron and wishes for immortality. Sansho, Ginger and Nicky fight Goku after transforming into a powered up Super state after Goku arrives at Garlic Jr.'s fortress to save Gohan. At one point, Sansho becomes separated from his comrades and tries to attack Krillin but is stopped by Piccolo. Though he states that he does not need Ginger and Nicky's help to finish the Namekian off, Sansho is still quickly slain after Piccolo punches him through several pillars and is killed by a Ki Blast. ''Fusion Reborn'' Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Sansho makes a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Power ;Films As he is normally, Sansho is comparable to his ally Ginger who is strong enough to defeat Chi-Chi with a simply Kiai. In his Super state he is more powerful than before but even when fighting alongside Nicky and Ginger in the same state, they are on the losing side against Goku while still wearing his weighted clothing and he is easily beaten by Piccolo. ;Video Games In Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan, his power level is 1,300. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Energy Wave' – The most basic form of Ki Blast. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan. *'Unaju Fire' – A fully-powered red energy wave shot from the palm. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Unnamed Spinning Technique' – Nicky, Ginger, and Sansho spin around their opponent, forming a vortex where they all attack while flying around, and then catch the opponent and slam them into the ground. Transformations Super Sansho Like other Makyans, Sansho can take on a buff form under certain circumstances. Sansho takes on his buff form while combating Goku. Majin Sansho Majin Sansho is a character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in Jaaku Mission 5 as an enemy in the Majin Garlic Jr. mission. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' In Kyōshū! Saiyan, Sansho's character model re-appears later in the game under the name as a common foe whose power level is 270. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yukitoshi Hori *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Ward Perry **AB Groupe dub: Doug Rand (majority of Dead Zone), David Gasman (one line), Ed Marcus (one line) **Funimation dub: Eric Dillow *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Mauro Castro Battles ;Films *Sansho, Ginger, and Nicky vs. Piccolo *Sansho, Ginger, and Nicky vs. Goku *Sansho vs. Piccolo Trivia *"Sansho" is also the Japanese name for Sichuan pepper. *While in the Japanese dub it is "Unaju" (eel rice), in the Ocean Group dubs, his battle cry was "Pepperoni"; however, in the Funimation dub, his battle cry has been changed to "Cheese!"; in the AB Groupe dub, his battle cry was simply "Ready, loser?" and in the Speedy dub it was "Yunago". *Sansho was the only member of Garlic Jr.'s trio of villains from Dead Zone who did not share his name with a town featured in the Imperfect Cell Saga. *In the AB Groupe dub of Dead Zone, he goes through three different voice actors. Gallery See also *Sansho (Collectibles) References Site Navigation es:Sansho Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:DBZ Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Makyans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Film characters